Castle Adventures
by mangagurlz
Summary: Sequel to oneshot Cookies and Snowflakes: A series of snapshots that follow the misadventures of sugar-loving Evelyn and her younger siblings as they learn about the world and everything in it. Hiatus.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen**

**Chapter 1**

Evelyn was barely four and had decided she didn't like living by the rules of her parents, it was always 'no this', and 'no that', her daddy telling her no about the cookie was the last straw.

She was leaving, she didn't want to be a princess anyway. If you had asked her where she was going she wouldn't have been able to tell you, but, that was beside the point. Evelyn wasn't good at planning things, she just went along with the flow.

Evelyn packed up her bags (which, mind you, weren't large and were filled with thing that kids found important) and was ready to leave.

It was near dinner time, and Evelyn was contemplating on staying for dinner but, she remembered the fact that she wouldn't be getting _any _type of sweets for a couple days and decided dinner wasn't worth it.

So she decided just to sneak off, her parents were busy anyway so they wouldn't notice.

She attempted to carry her two bags, but they were really heavy since she had stuffed them. Stubborn as she was she continued to try and carry them, once she reached the stairs she dropped one of the bags and all the material in it tumbled down the stairs and scattered.

She grunted, now she was going to have to pick up that before someone saw her, so she carried the other bag down and proceeded to pack up her bag.

After she did that she picked them both back up and continued to venture out of the castle, she stopped again when one of the many things in her bags fell.

When she went to pick it up she was stopped by a cough, she looked behind herself and saw her auntie with her arms crossed.

"What are you doing?" Her auntie asked.

"Leaving," Evelyn admitted bravely, she did not fear her aunt or any other adult for that matter.

"Oh I see." Elsa said, before questioning her further.

"Where to?" Evelyn was speechless, she hadn't thought that far ahead she quickly thought of someone.

"The trolls of course." Evelyn said proud of herself for coming up with the idea so quickly.

"Ah, I suppose you are going to walk all the way there by yourself," the four-year-old nodded.

"Well how do you plan to do that?" Her auntie inquired.

"I uh," the toddler stuttered looking down at her feet. "I have on my snow boots."

"But do you have a lantern, you are traveling in the dark right?" Evelyn was getting annoyed slightly, she was pretty sure her aunt was trying to distract her.

"Well no, but I can see in the dark I don't need a lantern." Evelyn said.

"I don't think the trolls would be happy if you left home," Elsa said, Evelyn huffed.

"Well then I'll get a job."

"Evelyn, it's hard for kids to get jobs." Elsa explained.

"Nah-uh daddy worked as an ice guy!" Evelyn argued crossing her arms.

Her aunt let out a sighed knowing there was no arguing that, "But Evelyn if you left your mama, daddy and I would miss you."

"Yes, but I have to be a grown-up and stuff and make a living so I can have my own rules and eat sweets whenever I want." Evelyn said she was getting tired by the weight of the bags.

"That's not true, grown-up don't get to do whatever they want, it's a part of life, remember yesterday your mama wanted me to cool her off with my powers but then I said no, she was upset but she didn't go and leave." Elsa said.

"Oh…." Evelyn said.

"Just wait for dinner to be done," her aunt said turning.

"Okay but only 'cause I don't wanna work and I'm hungry." Evelyn said dropping her bags down, "and I'll get those later." Evelyn hurried upstairs.

* * *

Dinner had come and gone, and Evelyn was supposed to be in bed but instead she was in the kitchen trying to reach the sweets, but she was too short.

Too bad they had taken out the things she used to climb with, it was now a lot more of a task. She would have to lie entirely on upper body strength.

She had finally found a place she could pull herself up on, she got herself on the counter and found some of the sweets, her mouth watered she reached to grab one but she was interrupted. "What are you doing?" Evelyn blinked and looked over to see her father.

"I'm checking on the sweets to make sure no one got into them is all." Evelyn said innocently hoping he would buy it.

"Well you should get to bed." He said.

"I will, but Daddy may I have one, only one chocolate? Please?" She said with her hands together and her bottom lip sticking out.

He couldn't say no, "Okay, only one though and don't let your mother know. " She squealed and grabbed a chocolate and shoved it into her mouth.

"Now go to bed before your mom catches you." She nodded, he helped her down from the counter and she skipped off to her room happily, she had managed to sneak two more chocolates without him noticing.

* * *

**So here it is the continuation, ****I know this is short, but it is the first chapter. ****I'm pretty satisfied with this chapter (I had written like four other chapter ones but none of them came out that good except this one).**

**btw Evelyn's siblings take a couple of chapters before they are introduced into this.**

**Tonight I will be updating ****Ah Childhood and I'm going to post two chapters (one at the normal time period and another later in the day). So anyway hoped you enjoyed and feedback would be greatly appreciated.**

**Next chapter Evelyn is going to be lots more adventurous.**

**Thanks for reading and please review, fav, and follow!**


End file.
